The Courier effect
by rexmankill
Summary: The courier, A dangerous man, he finds himself thrust into a strange world, can he adapt to this strange place... or will the galexy clame him like it done to others?, but he knows one thing, war... war naver changes... no matter how much these ‘reapers’ try to stop it.one shot AU


Talking ""

thinking ''

me ()

 **Bold priority events**

 _Italic different language from main one (so if speaking English then Japanese or German will be this and vice versa) also long-range communications_

Disclaimer: I don't own fallout, nor mass effect but I do own the OC (original characters) … so yea

 **Nevada**

The harsh deserts of the wastes seem to expand as far as the eye can see… mysterious creature roam these lands… dangerous creatures, from the annoying bloat fly to the mighty deathclaw… and yet they all pale in compassion with the deadliest creature… Man

A large armoured man slowly walks along the long-decayed road he finds himself on, the metal boot of his power armour clanging Against the shattered tarmac

On his back lies a large rifle nearly 6 feet long… and it looks powerful as if this iron giant had ripped it off an Anti-aircraft gun… a 40MM cannon!

And in his hands lies a large gun… A 25mm autocannon, a relic from a time long past… and yet despite its age it is still a monster in combat (it's an M242 Bushman)

(because let's face it… normal guns are kind of obsolete in the mass effect world and I have yet to see a big gunning fallout … and I mean A BIG GUN)

This figure wears a set of T-60F power armour painted in sentinel colours

(ok describing the character and his stuff over… now for the fun part)

As he walks through the wasted to parts unknown , but suddenly he spots something above him… something entering the atmosphere, it crashes not far away… he decides to investigate

As he walks towards the crash site another object flies down… only it looks like a ship and not a fire ball

'more aliens?' he thinks to himself in an eventually annoyed tone, he eventually arrives at the top of a hill overlooking the landing zone seeing mysterious creature dragging a small figure out off the original wreckage

'wonderful… slavers' he thinks raising his cannon… and smiling at the sound it makes

 **At said site**

"shit, boss, the suit-rat is losing blood… looks like it will die before we can sell it..." one says in an annoyed tone his 4 eyes looking towards the other creature present

"ugghhh…. Remind me to kill the pilot… that's another he has killed in his 'non-lethal' takedowns" the 'boss' mutters… until a strange sound catches his attention

"ERR SIR, WE HAVE A GUEST!" a voice yells from behind… he sighs and turns… before baking away in fear as a large… thing stands on a hilltop pointing a metal stick… A gun!

"ehh it's just a primitive… let's just kill it and-"

 **DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN**

Loud thunder-like noises interrupt the alien… as does the burst of large shells which reduces him to chunks of meat in seconds… and two people next to him

"FUCK, OPER FIRE!" the boss yells as they all let lose a hail of blue shots at the target… which stand unaffected continues it rampage… until only the boss is left… it looks towards him raising its cannon… and he drops the gun raising him arms

The figure seeing his surrender slowly makes his way down eventually arriving in front of the 'boss'… and just stares at him

"Well… what do you want?" he asks… and seeing it tilt it head in confusion he sings

"bloody primitive" he mutters… and freezing when he hears the gun raised again… he clearly recognised it as an insult and wanted to remind him what was happening

"well shit… I'm being held at gun-point by someone who can't understand me" the 'boss' mutters apparently giving up… he suddenly feels something strap around his next… a collar!

"OI… DO YOU THINK I AM SOME SORT OF PET!" the boss yells… until he hears beeping

"a bomb collar… ohh I get it, so I won't run away huh?" he questions looking up… and sees his captor miming his head getting blown off

"yup" he says as the figure look over the 'suit-rat' who by now is barely alive

"ehh, id leave her… she dead soon anyway" the boss mutters… and yet his captor bends down and injects her with 3 strange syringes… and a 4th for good measure… he then picks her up bridal style and walks off gesturing for the slaver tuned slave to follow… which he reluctantly does

 **A while later**

A pair of glowing eyes slowly open in shock as the owner sits up… and immediately holder her side in pain

"well I'll be damned… you live" a voice mutters causing her to turn and look at the slaver who was perusing her… and the collar around his neck

"you… where am I Bosh 'Tet?" the quarrian questions reaching for her weapon… to find it gone?

"I have no idea where WE are… but he does" he says pointing towards the door… at the large metal figure standing in the doorway looking at them

"w…what is that?" she questions timidly slowly ending away from said door

"no clue… though It killed all of my men in less than 5 seconds with that cannon of its" the slaver informs causing her to look at him in confusion

Slowly the figure approaches the Quarian… and when it reaches her she prepares for the worst… until it begins to inspect its side

" _looks likes the bleeding stopped… hope 'she' lives"_ it says in its own language causing the quarian to look towards the bloodied hole in her suit in shock

"WHAT… MY SUIT IS RIPPED… but I feel fine… better than fine?" she states in confusion not noticing it pick her up and set her on her feet… until it gestures for her to follow

"have fun" she hears the slaver mock as she walks out the room

 **A short while later**

The quarian sits on a rather comfy bead nervously rubbing her arm as the metal being look at her

"err… hi there… can you understand me?" she questions… and gets no response… except for a blank stare from its helmeted visor

"that's a no… do you mind if I run a basic language decoder program?" she questions… once again getting no response… she hopes for the best activating her omni-tool

The figures eyes lock onto the device with interest… until it begins to scan the room… stopping on his left arm… which is raises holding out a weird device

"…well here goes nothing" she mutters… suddenly a large flash obscures both their views… and It fades

"hello?" she questions…

"…hi" the figure responds in a synthetic tone

"whew… looks it worked… hello there I am Tali'Zorah nar Rayya… but my friends call me tali" the now named Tali greets in a slightly less scared tone

"… courier" the figure responds still looking at the device

"err excuse me… but, where am I?" Tali questions as The Courier stands to his full Hight

"home" he mutters looking about

"your home… its nice" she compliments raising a finger

"shit-hole" he mutters back… and she slightly drops a

"I don't suppose you could take me back to my ship, could you?" she questions

"sure… but in no state to fly" he comments

"what's wrong with it?"

"only half of it together… other half spread about" he states

"are you ok?" she questions

"yes"

"I'm sorry… you just talk… weird" she notes

"yes… do talk 'weird'" he repeats… weirdly

"ok so my ship is wreaked… how about the Batartian?" she questions… and realises he doesn't know what that is

"the 4 eyes" she continues

"fine… landed… didn't crash… like you"

"I didn't crash… I was shot down" she defends

"ok… we go" he states standing up picking up his cannon's

"WAIT… what about the four eyes?" she questions

"…take with… could have bounty" he states walking out the room… Tali silently follows

He walks back into the prisoner room… and walks out dragging the four-eyes with him

"all right I'm moving" he mutters as The Courier continues to drag him

They slowly walk along the steel corridor quickly arriving at a ladder… and The Courier forces the slaver up… then gestures to Tali

"up" he states simply… she quickly climbs up arriving to see herself in a large desert… and her omni-tool detects a large amount of radiation in the wasteland she finds herself in

"what… what happened here?" she questions looking about

"war" The Courier mutters walking past her in a seemingly random direction… both aliens follow him

"what war?" she questions

"nuclear war" he replies

"… when?" she questions looking about

"230 years ago, still a lot of radiation and mutated creatures" he finishes and if in on cue a demonic creature roars in the distance

"230 YEARS! AND THEIR IS STILL THIS MUCH RADIATION ABOUT?" she questions is shock

"yup... still my race to stubborn to die immediately… but will die soon" he finishes

"you say that so… coldly… don't you care?" she questions

"if stupid enough to do this… don't deserve to live… to infect rest of galaxy" he finishes

"but… your whole race?" she questions still in shock

"yes… very dangerous… almost at ships… you two leave... this world should be left alone to decay and start anew" he states as she stops

'he's… he's talking about the death of his OWN race… so casually' she thinks in horror

After a bit more walking the eventually arrive at the crash site… and see weird pink being picking at the ships

"scavengers… I deal with" he says hoisting his 25mm cannon and revving it… they all run away from the sound knowing who it was

"heh… best sound ever" he says with a laugh as the aliens continue to follow him

They soon arrive at the ship discovering most of the body where picked clean… as were the ships

"it will fly" he mutters walking towards the ship… and somehow opening it

Both aliens slowly get aboard the ship… except as Tali enters it she looks back at The Courier

"you know… you don't have to stay here… while your race maybe dangerous… one of you wouldn't be a problem" Tali offers causing it to turn its head in thought

"sure… could be fun" he says boarding the ship

(…he's a simple man)

"… huh easier than I was expecting" she mutters walking towards the cockpit… seeing him fiddling with the controls

"HEY, DON'T MESS WITH THEM IF YOU DON'T… you know how to fly?" she questions as he fiddles with the buttons…

(he was able to pilot one in fallout 3 and used his to kill another alien ship… so he's good with foreign tech)

"no… just good with machines" he mutters stepping out the way

"err… ok take a seat then… I'll get us going" she says as he vanished from sight

"So… your heading to our world huh… I imagine the council is going to be curios with a new race in the stars… well a member of a race anyway… just hope it's not the krogan all over again" the slaver mutters as The Courier takes a seat…

"I don't like government"

"neither do I… so let's work together"

"hate slavers scum more"

"…err forget it then"

Suddenly their convocation is cut off as the ships shakes… and shoots off at light speed upwards

"landing craft beta this is slave-17 how you captured the quarian?" a voice asks over the coms suddenly… and a larger ship comes into view

"Bosh 'Tet… I forgot about the main ship" Tali notes grabbing onto her helmet

 **THUNK**

The slaver is violently slammed into the control panel by The Courier …

"tell yes… or pop" he threatens to the 4-eyes… Tali activates the coms

"Yes sir… the target is in my 'possession'" he says… there is a pause

"roger that… we are prepared to 'congratulate' you" the line goes dead

"look like they bought it"

 **SNAP**

The slaver drops dead his neck bent at an unnatural angle

"code words…know captured … prepare to fight" he says

"ohh… wonderful" she mutters… she then notices something

"come here a, second would you?" she asks… he complies

 **Aboard the ship**

"OK PRISIONERS… YOU CAN EITHER GIVE UP AND LIVE… OF FIGHT AND DIE!" a voice yells

The door opens… and the leader is hit with a dead body… The Courier stands holding his gun… his black soulless eye holes sending shiver up their spine

"WHAT THE HELL… IS THAT A KROGAN?" one questions looking at The Courier sheer size

"FORGET THAT… just shoot it" the leaders orders getting the corpse off him… until a revving noise fills his ears… then thunder!

He hears the screams of his men as the monster cuts them down by the dozens leaving only him and piles of dead meat… he looks in fear

"wha-GAKK" he is lifted off the ground by his neck a large cold hand holding him at its mercy… it raises its other hand grabbing him by the head

"…hate slavers" he hears the figure mutters… and his world goes red

The Courier drops the crushes body in disgust

"should ask how many" he mutters in regret

"are you done?" Tali question from inside the dropship

"yes… not of numbers" he replies looking about

"will clear ship…" he says walking off

"ohh… ok… I guess I'll just stay here then… maybe they have something od use in here?" she questions looking about the room curiously

 **In the bridge**

The captain sits in his chair looking towards the dead planet

"idiots… ruining their world" he mutters looking board… until the sound of gunfire reaches his ears

Suddenly the doors fly off crushing multiple people under them… and The Courier walks in his black armour stained a dark red… like blood

"…hi" he mutters revving his gun and firing… and seemingly forgetting there was a glass window… which shatters sending everyone out… except The Courier who stands in place

"magnetic boot… love them" he states looking about the deoxygenated room… he approaches one of the stations

"airlock control… oooo" he says

 **Slave pens**

A single guard wanders the pens looking towards the many filled cells… he hears a knocking on the door

"…hello?" he questions opening the door… and falling backwards mission most of his head as Tali's shot gun beheads him… she walks in scoffing

"stupid idiot" she mutters looking about

"A quarian… never thought I would be glad to see one of your kind" a voice says from a cell

"shut up krogan… unless you want to get left in there" she mutters

"where are you" The Courier questions over a commlink

"slave cells why?" she asks… and suddenly she feels the ship shake… as if all the doors where opened and the air was sucked out

"no more slavers" he mutters ending the call

"…wow… he is very efficient" she states in shock

"who is?"

"the one who just killed every slaver on the ship" Tali replies

"one person… you must be joking" he says with a smile… until he sees her look

"or not" he finishes… suddenly the door opens revealing The Courier … who walks in the room covered in blood

"hello" he says simply looking about

"this is my ship now" he continues

"…err… ok let's get out of this system and back to citadel space" Tali says walking past him… only to be stopped by The Courier raised hand

"give it 5 minutes… ship needs to re-oxygenate" he orders stopping her… she looks at him funny

"you do know I am wearing a space suit, right?" she states… and he nods after a second

"what are you?" the krogan questions

"I am courier" The Courier responds back

"…you're a messenger?" the reptile questions

"Yes… most messages come at muzzle velocity, usually from death itself" he says

"huh… I can get it" the krogan says walking away and out the door to the now oxygenated ship

He then turns back to the little quarian

"err right… let's get this ship moving" she states walking out after the krogan… The Courier continues to stand their looking at the other freed slaves

"…hmm aliens, lots of different types" he mutters walking out as well

 **Many hours later**

The Courier stands in the bridge cross armed looking over the vastness of space the quarian Tali paces about in front of him

"my god what's taking them so long, we sent out the S.O.S hours ago" she mutters taking a seat on the captain's former chair, she crosses her legs and leans back

"space big" is his simple response

"attention distressing craft, this is Turian patrol ship 123342 state your emergency" a stern voice states over the coms

"err hello there, erm this is a slaver ship, but we manage to kill all the slavers and take the ship back… but this ships engine is screwed" Tali states back

"did you now… must be quite the tale… ok ma'am we will have a little scan of the ship to make sure we aren't being deceived… and then we'll dock" he replies as the patrol vessel slowly comes into view and a little light covers the ship

"…ok then ma'am we have detected no available weapons on board we shall dock near the bridge" the turian responds… and no sooner than he did the smaller vessel pulls up alongside the larger slaver ship

Slowly the Courier walks towards the air lock and stands right in front of it his arms crossed… and he notes Tali get behind him not that he really minds…

Some red-light flashes above the door… until it turns green and a tall scally creature walks out

"ok then let's see what we have here-… what in the name of the council is that?" it questions raising the scale where an eyebrow would be

"he's The Courier …" Tali states walking out from behind him apparently having been messing with the shield generator

"a quarian huh… so what happened on this ship then huh?"

"well, after I was shot down by the slavers I was knocked unconscious… I woke up to find my self-surrounded by dead slavers and The Courier closing my wounds and disinfecting them" she states knocking on it a loud metallic sound fills the ship

"is that thing a mech or something… doesn't look very lively" he states as it has not moved the entire time he's been here

"no, it's alive… I think, I haven't actually seen what's underneath…" she pauses and begins to stare at The Courier … who still hasn't moved

"…" he says nothing unfolding its arms and walking over to the turian towering over it

"…can I help you?" the turian questions in slight fear

"…yes… everybody off new ship" he states walking away

"… err ship?" he questions looking towards Tali who shrugs

"yes… I think he wants to keep it… though it's not going anywhere anytime soon…" she responds

"wonderful… well let's see who else we have on this ship then… can you please lead me to the location of the freed slaves?" he questions

"sure, this way Mr…?" she gestures for him to continue

"ohh, Garrus is the name ma'am" he states with a smile

"well Mr Garrus my name is tali… nice to meet you" she states looking at him as they walk off

 **With the Courier**

The Courier stands in the engine bay looking at the engines… or well the metal husks in their place

'ok… maybe I should have been a bit more careful when I was fighting… looks like they were tore up in the cross fire' he thinks walking closer and inspecting them… he looks towards the nearby tools

'hmm… alien tech huh… well not the first time I've attempted to mess with an alien ship engine… though last time the exploded' he thinks to himself picking up some of the tools and walking back to the engines

 **With Tali and Garrus**

"captain… we have a problem… there are more slaves than our ship can hold… and the engines on this thing where trashed when the slaves rebelled… maybe a tow?" Garrus states into his omni-tool… and the person on the other side sighs

"roger that… I'll send over the engineers to check it out… and if they think it's a lost cause I'll call in some backup" he responds

"I'll head down to the engines and get a head start… see you later garrus" tali states, and with a little wave she runs off

"…huh?... oh ok… err I'll see you later then" he states… until he sees something on the ground… a shell casing?

 **Back at the engine bay**

Tali slowly walks through the door to see the courier… welding the engines

"…do you even know what you're doing?" she questions causing him to pause

"not really... once fixed car… though car was simpler…" he states looking back at her, she walks over to the engine inspecting his work

"hmm… I can see what you were doing, though you weren't quite their… here let me" she states

 **15 minutes later**

"ok let's see what we have" a turian engineer mutters walking through the door… and pausing at the sight

A small quarian girls lies on the floor fiddling with the inside of an engine and a large mech holds it in the air along with a large power cable… it looks towards them

"…" he says noting walk up to the pair his eyes on tali

"err excuse me" he questions gently kicking her foot… causing her to sit up and smash her face into the engine

 **Shatter**

"ow…" she exclaims holding her mask sliding out from underneath the now lowered engine

"…is this the engine?" the turian questions

"err yes… don't suppose you have a few spare power converters and maybe a motherboard?" she questions looking at him

"…ill see what I can dig up… are you ok your face mask is cracked?" he questions… causing her to take a double take

"is it… I feel fine" she mutters tracing the crack with her finger

"fix engines?" the courier questions tilting his head to the side

"yes courier, fix engines now" she responds as he picks up the engines once again as she slides underneath the engines

"… well you don't see this everyday" the turian mutters walking over to them to see how he can help

 **Later**

A ship floats around in space its engines propelling it around… in the bridge stands the courier in his armour his hands behind his back

He stares out of the front of the ship

"bigger ship, better" he mutters looking about the smaller ship

"yes, but a bigger ship would need more crew" a tali states standing behind him

"hmm so, what you do now?" he questions

"not sure… I think I will continue my pilgrimage, you?"

"gun for hire… will do some work, if need help… call" he mutters raising his newly acquired omni-tool

Tali messes with her own saving his ID number

"thanks… well Mr courier… it's been fun… bye" she mutters walking towards the airlock to her own little shuttle

"rex" the courier mutters

"hmm?"

"my name is rex… goodbye tali" he states talking normally walking towards the piloting area and messing with the controls

As tali boards her ship, she can't help but smile at the fact she made an unusual friend…

 **SMASH**

Her thought is interrupted as the courier smashes his hand onto the control panel in annoyance

"stupid machine… I wish liberty was here, simpler machine… it did as ordered" he mutters fiddling with the control panel

'yes, a very unusual friend' she thinks leaving the ship

Author note: thanks for reading guys… well chow for now


End file.
